Perfect: Flawed Little Girl
by MistressJunoRuki
Summary: Fiesta based. What if Flack had a daughter from a previous marriage? What if his new love Stella never knew about young Taylor Marie Flack? What if Taylor came back to make amends with her father? Read for answers!
1. 1: I am Back Daddy

**AN: I do not own Flack, CBS and others have Flack as their property...dang it. Anyhow, this is what my plot bunnies came out with. Part of ther Perfect series I have designed and come up with. Enjoy this and look forward to more soon. --Mistress Ruki**

I was standing outside the building. I was wondering if I should really head in to talk to him. It was four years since the last time we talked. Talked…..without yelling, without the fighting and hatred behind him. I was eighteen then. I am twenty-two now. It was time we made amends. I head inside, wondering if I will be able to see him through the sea of people and the noise that was this place.

"Donald Flack Jr. please?"

"This way."

I was pointed his direction and I stood there watching him. He had changed so much. He never wanted a child at such a young age, but he had me. I was the pride and joy of the Flack family. His own little daughter. I was always daddy's little princess growing up. Eighteen rolled around. I thought I knew it all; thought the world was my oyster then. I called him every name in the book, from a bastard to someone who wanted to be just like his own old man. I packed a week of clothes, my personal effects and walked out the door. His little princess was gone. The look he gave me was that of shock, awe and wonder. He noticed me. We met at the entrance where I was standing.

"Dad…"

"Taylor Marie. Good seeing you again. I thought you were out doing drugs and forgot all about me."

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

I smiled and that made his heart heal a little bit, I could tell it in his eyes. He always wondered why I hung out with those druggies at school and what was so important about them that made me change. I thank god today that I found him again and that my life is now better.

--

The coffee shop down from the police station has a mean cappuccino and that was the place where we went. He has his drink now like he did growing up, straight black with a little cream in it. We sit at a small table. It was the one place in the joint that was quiet from the rest of the world.

"So my little girl is all grown up now. Twenty-two years old. How are things with you?"

"Better than they were. I put myself in rehab, got off the drugs. It was not helping us at all with my head in that stuff all the time."

He smiled, glad he did. He had to be happy that I had changed.

"Putting myself through college. Going to be a clothing designer. What I always wanted to be. Work part time to make ends meet where aid won't cover college costs."

He reached for my hand and took it.

"Why wait four years to come back home?"

"I was a messed up kid dad. Not making life any better for you or your friends. I decided to get my life on track, and then find you. Make things easier."

The hushed silence followed by piercing pools of blue right into my green eyes told the whole story. He was hurt I left without as much as a goodbye. He was grateful I thought about him and he was relieved that the drugs never killed me. I took a photo out of my pocket. He looked at it for several minutes.

"It was of my very first dance recital. You took it, it was the best photo I had of that recital. I took it with me, reminding me of what I wanted in my life."

He looked up at me.

"That was?"

"Is, my dad coming back and loving me again. I really hurt you daddy. I missed having you around a month after I left. I wanted to get into college, go and take care of myself, clean up a bit and find you so you can be where you always were. In my life loving me for that little girl."

He smiled faintly and then looked down at the photo. Four years went by and he had moved on, found a real nice girl in Stella. He never really told her about his daughter from another marriage. He never wanted her to be ashamed of him.

"Tell you what dad."

I pulled out a small business card. I flip it in front of him.

"Keep the photo. Address of my work place, phone numbers and an e-mail address are all on there. See you sometime."

I smiled and he looked back at the card as I paid for the bill for the food we had ordered before hand. He noticed one real thing that stood out to him.

NYC Crime Lab


	2. 2: Dinner and a Secret

**AN: I do not own Flack or Stella. Forgot to mention that in the first chapter. Doffy me. I only own Taylor and Annabelle Davidson-Flack --Mistress Ruki**

The two sit down, they had just had a very long day at work and home was the one place they really needed to be. They sat down at the table after Stella brought them take out. It was unlike Don to pick at Chinese, especially after a long day at work. Stella noticed and was wondering what was racking his brain.

"Don? Are you all right?"

He looked up. Stella Bonasera had been his rock after everything the lab had went through. He just had to tell her though, the one secret he had thought was gone forever. He had to tell her, and now was the perfect time.

"Do you know Taylor, the new girl in the AV lab?"

She sits down with a glass of wine and smiles.

"Lovely girl Don. She helps out where needed."

Don felt the wave of emotion quickly taking over. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his girlfriend and took her hand. He knew what may be coming next, so he mentally braced himself for it.

"Taylor Marie is my daughter."

Stella, the one girl who would usually let her Greek temper get the best of her for a secret like that just placed a hand on don's cheek, softly trailing her thumb along his jaw line. In the four months they had been dating, this was never the thing she had anticipated from him. She always thought when he would wind up cheating on her. Stella never knew this part of his life, and it was nice to see the walls come down and the real Don Flack exposed.

"Don sweetie, I never knew that you had a daughter….wait…Annabelle?"

Annabelle Davidson was Taylor's mother and Don's ex-wife. After four years of marriage, Annabelle was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. Don was left to raise little Taylor on his own, did everything for her. He even gave her his last name; it would have been the way she wanted it to be.

"Yes Stel, Annabelle. Taylor is her daughter. Raised that little sweetheart on my own. The past four years though…."

He trailed off. The past four years were full of doubt, worry and anguish all rolled up into one.

"She left at eighteen. Was hooked up with a gang of drug addicts. She moved out after calling me every name in the book and then some. For four years, all I did was worry about that girl. Wondered if she would ever come home to dad."

Stella looked into her lover's eyes and she could tell what time had done to him, heart and soul. It looked as if she was staring in the eyes of an empty soul. Four years of torment on himself. Two years ago she had stepped in and made herself his rock. She knew something had been eating at him, but it was nothing she had been thinking about.

"What changed?"

He looked at her with a look that said hope and peace at last. He sighed which to her meant relief.

"She came by the precinct last night. I had just got off shift when I saw her standing there. She looked really good. Got her butt in rehab, going to college to become a clothing designer and works at the crime lab part time to make ends meet."

Stella smiled. It was as if he talking about her lit the room up with white light. His glow had come up and he was proud of his girl.

"When can I meet her? Off the clock of course."

"I am going to talk to her about dinner sometime soon."

Stella smiled and the two got back to dinner. These two were going to have a wild ride ahead of them and they were ready for it. They were there for each other no matter what.


	3. A Maple Gunman? Plus a Date

**AN: Well I do not own Adam Ross either. CBS does... "Dad" is what Taylor calls Flack. She will be calling him this all throughout the story, so get used to it. It took me a bit longer to develop this particular chapter. It just occured to me while i was typing this, I was really listening to An Cafe and Maple Gunman. :P --Mistress Ruki**

I had been sitting in trace for over an hour. Staring at this substance I had collected off a gun was giving me such a headache. I had to figure this out; it was the only way we could find our killer and a little boy he had taken with him. I bent down and looked through the microscope again, this was such a pain.

"Hey little miss."

I looked up to see my dad standing there.

"Did your closet have a fight with you? The tie is dreadful."

"No, it is what I picked out before work today."

"If that is what you wear, then I may have to be the one to give that closet a make over big time."

The little bit of banter we had cleared my head up….somewhat. Stella walked in behind dad and just looked at me.

"Did you ever figure the trace out on the gun yet Taylor?"

"I am running it through GCMS now. Staring at the slide for an hour under this thing is giving me a pain in my head."

The printer kicked out the paper I needed only seconds later. I looked at the paper and had a slight chuckle.

"I am reminded of a Japanese song by the band Antic Café. It is titled Maple Gunman."

Dad looked at Stella and Stella looked at me.

"We are not following."

"You have a maple gunman on your hands. The trace I found on the gun was maple syrup. It looks as if there was saliva in it as well. Running it through Codis should help."

I got a sample and gave it to a tech to run it through DNA and the database. That left the three of us there alone. It got quiet, so dad was the one to break it up.

"Was wondering something Taylor."

I flip back around after pulling the slide off the microscope.

"Go on and spit it out."

"Well, was wondering if you would like to have dinner with Stella and me, catch up on old times."

I was silent for a moment. Dinner with him…and Stella? Wait a minute Tay…..I put it together fast. They were dating. I knew by the looks and stares they gave they were more than office co-workers. I slid the evidence back in the proper bags, sealed them the right way and then put everything back in the evidence box before addressing him. I was still feeling twinge pains of my mother's accident. Need not get angry.

"I will have to take a rain check. On call this week."

He knew I was avoiding the obvious and Stella pulled him in the hallway as I went to DNA.

"Stella…"

"Don, I only found out about her three days ago. Don't try and force me on her so fast."

"I know I shouldn't. I should wait for her to come out of DNA."

I had been in DNA a little over five minutes and the lab tech in there, Adam Ross had been standing there watching me, smiling. It had been a while since I had a date and I just accepted his date for dinner and a movie. I got what I needed and trailed out the door.

"See you tonight Adam."

Adam waved back at me and then I found Stella standing there with dad.

"Your killer is Nathan Tyler. Forty, his son is David, nineteen. Apparently, he has a stepson from another marriage, Perry, age five."

"You are such a lifesaver. I will go inform Mac."

Dad walked off. He was in a huff; he was also not good at saying sorry. That left Stella and I in the hall, silent.

"I am sorry, it should have been told by him…"

I turned to Stella and smiled.

"It's Ok Stel. I am still getting over mom and the accident. I was in the car when it happened, so it is taking me a little longer than he did to get over things. I will tell you this. I will warm up to you girl, it will take a little time however."

She just smiled.

"I got to go clock out and get ready for my date."

I waved at Adam and headed for the locker room. Stella just looked at Adam as he was whistling away at his work load.


End file.
